


Pop Is Dead

by DarkSweetheart, Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [11]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSweetheart/pseuds/DarkSweetheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Two photographer's catch the eyes of Colin and Ed at one of their shows which later leads to the two following them on tour and becoming their official photographers.This is a collaborative fic between me and DarkSweetheart.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be set in the very early 90's, before Radiohead are signed to EMI. Some of the people and dates when things happened may be off but we tried to stay as close to the original time line as we could. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome. :)

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Caitlyn's alarm went off. She had been sat in her makeshift dark room, leaning over her current project, since sometime in the middle of the night, at least that's what she thought. She had gone out the night before to take the pictures she was now developing and of course hit up a couple bars while she was at it. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned before rubbing her eyes, though she realized last minute that that was a bad idea because now she had eyeliner streaked down her face. She let out a sigh and ran her hands through her fiery red hair. She stood up and walked around a bit, taking a look at what she had managed to get finished. There were quite a few pictures of the moon and some of the London Eye and the skyline behind it. All of them a mixture of black and white and color. The one's she was working on now were the same ones, just from different angles and some cropped. She let out another yawn and picked up her phone to check the time.  
"Half Seven? Shit" she said to herself as she sat back down to finished the photograph she was working on. After dipping it in the correct solutions she hung it to dry before turning off the light and going on the hunt for food. 

Even though it was still a bit dark out the light from the hallway was still a bit bright. She groaned and covered her eyes for a second before opening them again. Once her eyes had adjusted she made her way down the hallway to the main part of the house. Caitlyn caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she cringed. Her hair was all over the place, still teased within an inch of its life. Black and blue eyeliner smeared across her cheeks. She looked like death warmed over. She then let her eyes wander to her outfit and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was glad that she had tossed her boots as soon as she walked in the door. She had on a pair of blue tights and a three sizes to big black sweater that hung off of one of her shoulders. She shook her head then continued to head to the kitchen.  
As she reached the threshold from the hallway to the living room she stopped and took a look around before cringing again. She was surprised that she had not woken Sasha with how the living room looked. It looked as though she had knocked over a couple figurines and moved the couch, which she really didn't remember doing. Her boots looked as though she had just thrown them randomly and her photography equipment and her jacket are spread all over the coffee table. She was amazed that she had managed to get the film out of it and set everything up without damaging everything. She turned the opposite direction and headed for the kitchen. 

She felt around for the light switch and flipped it on and went straight for the coffee maker and started the pot before rummaging around in the fridge for something edible. She usually would try and cook, but she really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment besides coffee, food, and possibly a nap. After a bit of searching she finally found some mixed fruit in a container. Once she verified that it wasn't bad she grabbed a fork and started eating while she waited for her coffee to be done. She finished the fruit just as the coffee was done. She poured herself a large mug and filled it with an obscene amount of sugar and milk. She took a couple drinks before willing herself to clean up the living room. 

For Sasha going out was a part of the lifestyle how she had come to settle in London, England was no different than the rest of her life. She had a gypsy soul, a passion for photography, and late nights out were nothing new. While Caitlyn was her best friend it wasn't until her last year of schooling that she had finally met someone who could understand her dysfunction and not exactly fitting in anywhere. They came from opposite lifestyles but they both loved the same things. They bonded over their passions for photography and styles of music they were both into. Sasha knew she was always the outcast and usually with how many times she transferred around she barely hung onto any friends. Her mother had been convinced to remain to at least let Sasha complete her education before moving again. Her mother liked downtown London and that's where she remained while Sasha was just happy to move out. Sasha was her father's daughter and got along more with his lifestyle than her mother's, the starving artist was not something she intended to live. While Sasha was smart she could handle herself in more ways than one. She was an artist through and through she painted, could draw, photography, playing the guitar, and sing that was her in a nutshell. She was Patrick O'Neil's daughter though and through it was in her blood and she loved it all. 

Sasha had come back from the night escapades and instead of developing in their makeshift darkroom with Sasha she decided that her room was the better option for doing some drawing. She had come back earlier than Caitlyn not that she cared she was feeling the need to pull out some paints and really get into some painting on a canvas. While her mother lived on the edge and had a good job running a gallery Sasha wanted to be an art teacher. That was her ambition she had no desire to be a famous rocker though she embodied the soul of the rocker compared to Caitlyn one could see she could be the quieter one of the two she had a gentler energy but when pressed or pushed enough she was a spitfire and that was her Irish blood. Sasha heard Caitlyn's alarm go off as she remembered dozing off at around four in the morning she could function on little sleep her father had taught her the talent without using drugs. She knew she would nap later but she needed to see the chaos that was Caitlyn to understand what had happened that night. 

Willing herself awake she stood up slowly as she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank her dark blue hair a mess from sleeping. She pulled it back into a bun to get it out of her face as she picked up the paint to keep from stepping on the floor. She walked out carefully slipping on a baggy sweatshirt as she looked at the living room with a sigh.  
"Fucking Christ Cait! what the hell happened?" She asked with a slight laugh looking at her. She was use to their apartment being a mess but this just was much, not that she cared as she went to get some tea. She hated coffee but Caitlyn was addicted it seemed as she just got her favorite black tea down to make herself a cup.  
Caitlyn had just put her boots by the door and was on her knees attempting to pick up all the figurines she had knocked over. Though she had no idea why she kept them. They were a gift from a great aunt or something she can’t really remember. She set them up on the table. She was about to get up bit was startled by Sasha coming into the room. She jumped and turned, falling onto her butt. She of course hoped that that move looked as graceful as she thought it felt. She had then realized that she was more out of it than normal, usually no one could sneak up on her. When Sasha commented on the state of the room she couldn’t help but laugh as she took everything in again.  
“Apparently hurricane Cait made its way through our living room....Though I don’t remember doing any of this” she said as she scratched her head, causing her already crazy hair to become crazier. The fact Caitlyn fell onto her butt made Sasha chuckle as she looked at her roommate. They were best friends and she didn't mind it as she mentioned that it was apparent that hurricane Caitlyn had made its way through the living room.  
"Yeah by the looks of it that is quite the understatement." She laughed as she continued to get her tea. As she watched Sasha leave to go to the kitchen she pulled herself up and made her way to the couch and pulled it back to where it was supposed to be then got to putting her camera back together.  
Tea helped Sasha wake up while Caitlyn preferred her coffee. Sasha couldn't stand the stuff but to each their own when it came to their morning rituals. Sasha looked at Caitlyn as her hair was a mess as she reflected their living room, which Sasha just laughed as she just decided to settle into a chair that was empty. Sasha was more organized than Cait but it didn't matter they were messy in their own way. While Caitlyn usually spilled over into the living room Sasha's mess was isolated to her room. It was better that way and kept her and Caitlyn from mixing stuff up. 

Once the room was back in order she finished off her coffee and went for another before joining Sasha by the chair she was sitting in.  
“You left fairly early last night. Should have stayed out longer, it was fun…At least I think the last part of the night was fun….” She said tilting her head to the side and trying to will her memory to come back. “Its all a bit fuzzy, at least until this morning, well, earlier this morning. I remember walking into the dark room and starting on the film” she said with a laugh "Didn’t turn out too bad” she said as she downed that cup of coffee and put it in the sink.  
"I ran out of film and I was tired from the previous night." She stated.  
They had been out mostly into the morning hours and while Caitlyn had slept, at least she was sure she slept, Sasha had not. The last day had caught up with her and she didn't mind she needed the quiet plus they had a gig tonight they were going to shoot and Sasha was a little more excited for that then what had been going on last night. Caitlyn nodded and yawned again.  
"I think I’m gonna finally pass out. Wake me up at noon and we'll go get breakfast” she said before turning away. “Gotta get up our strength for the show tonight!” she said and went to her room. Sasha looked at Caitlyn as she told her she was going to lay down. Sasha smiled as she nodded. "Yeah tonight is going to be epic." She smiled looking at her. Caitlyn walked into her room and didn’t even bother changing, she just fell face first into her mattress and passed out. 

As soon as Caitlyn went to bed she went develop her film and photos as they took their turns with the dark room. Sasha didn't mind these projects but she had been working on a few projects for herself as her personal passion projects had her documenting everything through photo. It was fun and she made a modest living it was nice. Sasha got her film and photos done within a couple of hours as she cleaned up and settled on the couch with a book. Stephen King was her favorite author and she was reading through Carrie as she loved horror stories as it was a good story. She thought she would nap but she found herself too enthralled with the pages of the book to fall asleep. She eventually found a stopping place as she took a shower and got herself dressed in a black tank and a pair of jeans as she let her hair down tamed it as she put on a green bomber jacket that she loved.  
Caitlyn didn’t need to be woken up like she thought she needed. Her body had woke itself up on it’s own. She rolled out of bed as she heard the shower going, so she decided long and hard on an outfit before grabbing it. She heard the shower go off. As soon as she heard the door open she left her room and took her turn. Once out she dressed in a pair of tight acid wash jeans with holes in them and an Iggy Pop shirt that had been cut up randomly and sewn and tied back together in others. She did her hair and put in a couple small braids and pinned them back before lining her eyes with black. She stepped out of the bathroom and toward the living room.  
She saw Sasha sitting on the couch, cleaning her camera. She smiled at her before walking over to the radio and pulled out a Bowie record and put it on and turned it up before walking back to the dark room to gather all the finished pictures and bring them out to the coffee table to look at them properly and show them to Sasha.  
“What do you want to do for brunch?” she asked now sitting down beside her and pulling her legs under herself. Sasha watched as Caitlyn walked into the room and then sat down beside her.  
"There's a new place down the road I was told it was really good if you want to go there." She smiled looking at her as she finished cleaning a random part of her camera. Caitlyn nodded at the suggestion. She loved trying new places.  
"That sounds great" she said as she stood up and threw on a pair of green converse and grabbed her wallet and cigarettes and waited for Sasha to join her. Sasha stood and grabbed her things and followed Caitlyn out the door.  
Their brunch proved amazing as for Sasha it was really good as she now had a new favorite place to go. There was a lot to plan for the night ahead and buying film for their latest venture Sasha was a little more than excited to see the bands playing. Her favorite thing to photograph was a musician's passion, their muse for their music. It was an essence she loved to see in her father when he was on tour. It was a life she was familiar with and loved deeply in its own way. She was blend of an artist and musician in the traditional and musical sense. It had made finding her niche in the last years of school a bit hard cause she did a bit of everything. Her father taught her how to play guitar and she had a voice all her own as her and her father had a passion project the Burning Rose when he came into town she would perform with him in smaller venues which gave her the time with her father she desperately loved. 

They made it back to the apartment after brunch and buying much needed film and decided to start getting ready for the night. Their friend had asked them to come early so they can get a couple shots of before the concert started as well and to also get a couple passes so they can go backstage as well as in the audience to get as many angles as they could. Sasha and Caitlyn split as soon as they walked in the door to get ready.  
Sasha grabbed as much film as she could and threw it into her bag before getting ready for the night. She chose something cute and fun to wear as she wore a bright red shirt as they were getting themselves ready as girls did. She chose her jacket that was patched out from her dad's travels and she loved to wear it as it was comfortable and she could wear it.  
Caitlyn decided to keep what she was wearing on and just lined her eye in black. She walked out of her room just in time to see Sasha step out of her's as well. They smiled at each other and gathered their things before walking out of the door and to the venue. 

At an old house across town Ed and Thom are sitting on a ratty old couch, waiting, all of their equipment scattered around them.  
"I swear to god Jonny if your messing with your hair I'm going to chop it all off!! Hurry up!" Yelled Ed, though he couldn't keep a smile off his face. "Even Thom was done before you!" He finished. Thom shot him a look but smiled none the less. Phil came down the stairs a second later and tripped over the last step, but he caught himself.  
"The ghost of the lady who owned the house before us is trying to kill us, I swear!" Said Phil as he looked back at the step. Ed and Thom let out a laugh.  
"Yea yea, laugh it up." He said as he started to gather his things and bring them out to the van. Ed stood up as well and decided to help and Thom decided to kick Jonny and Colin in the ass to get them to get ready faster.  
"God damn Greenwoods always have to look perfect" Thom muttered to himself as he ascended the steps, making sure to hop over the last one as to not trip. He walked to Jonny's room and leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms. "You do know Ed wasn't kidding about the hair right?" He said with a smile. Jonny turned when he heard Thom's voice and smiled at him before running his hands through his hair.  
"It's an impulse, I can't help it" said Jonny as he finally turned fully from the mirror and over to Thom. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before brushing past him and down the stairs. Before Thom followed Jonny he went to Colin's room and kicked in the door, causing Colin to jump a bit.  
"You really should get to moving" said Thom and Colin shook his head before walking to the door.  
"Seriously, just because the house is falling apart doesn't mean you can go around kicking in doors" Colin said with a laugh as he followed Thom down the stairs, both making sure to jump over the last step.  
Once all of the band were downstairs, load up didn't take long and soon they were on their way to the venue. 

Sasha and Caitlyn walked up to the venue and Sasha stopped and took a picture of the outside. It read One-Eyed- Jack Tavern, an interesting name to both the woman. People were already waiting outside. They walked up to the door and talked to the doorman who had been expecting them and let them in, much to the dislike of the people waiting in line. As soon as they walked in they looked around, hoping to find their friend rather quickly. Caitlyn led the way as they were expecting to pick up passes as a friend promised to hook them up.  
Sasha was excited as this was a bigger venue than what they usually photographed. She checked over her camera as if she hadn't spent all afternoon doing it as she just followed Caitlyn in who seemed a lot more excited than she was as Sasha just walked inside. Their friend showed up with a smile and two laminated passes with their names on them. He waved them back and forth as he handed them off.  
"Took a lot to get these! Use them unwisely please!" He said with a smile. Caitlyn laughed and took hers and Sasha smiled as she took hers. Once they had the passes he leaned in and grabbed both of them around the neck and pulled them into a hug. Caitlyn laughed and threw an arm around his waist and Sasha did the same.  
"I have to get going though! The concert starts in an hour, there's a green room with drinks and food, help yourselves" he said as he ran back to the stage.  
"Wow, we actually look official" said Caitlyn as she examined the pass. "And I think I'm going to go raid the drinks in the green room" she said as she linked her arm with Sasha and pulled her with her. There were drinks which was Caitlyn's language. She glanced at the pass putting it around her neck as Sasha smiled at Caitlyn's comment.  
"Maybe we can make this a full time job it would be nice!" She smiled as she locked arms with Caitlyn. 

As they walked Sasha took in the rest of the venue and the stage, which was impressive as Sasha had never been there before.  
They walked into the green room and it was empty. Caitlyn went right for the table with everything on it and grabbed a PBR and cracked it open and downed half of it before turning back to Sasha.  
"So, left side or right side?" She asked, referring to which side of the stage she wanted to stand on.  
Sasha didn't like to drink until the show as she looked at Caitlyn.  
"I want to explore a bit before it gets crowded." She stated as Caitlyn was fine as they were going to linger left side of the stage since that was where the drinks were. Caitlyn nodded and finished her drink and followed Sasha back to the main part of the venue. 

The band pulled up behind the venue and everyone piled out and started grabbing gear and loading it in. As they were loading their stuff in they both noticed Caitlyn and Sasha walking out of the green room and towards the main part of the venue. Ed's gaze lasted a bit longer on Sasha than was deemed appropriate.  
"Hey! Move it! This fucker's heavy" said Thom, referring to his amp. Ed had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Thom saw the retreating forms of the woman as he attempted to get around Ed and he let out a laugh. "I'm sure their out of your league dude" said Thom as he plowed Ed over with the amp and brought it to the side of the stage. Colin had just walked into the venue to see Thom and Ed stopped and two woman walking away. Colin of course was surprised at seeing someone else there besides the bands. He followed with his equipment to the stage as well. He walked up to Thom and somehow managed to lock eyes on Caitlyn before her and Sasha had disappeared out of his sight.  
."Did you see the bright hair colored cuties near the bar?" He commented looking back towards Ed and Thom.  
"Yeah...Ed was drooling over blue girl." Thom made a sarcastic comment as he got the amp into place. "Am I unloading the damn equipment myself??" Said Thom as he walked off the stage and back to the hallway, passing Jonny on the way with his equipment. Colin watched Thom leave before looking to Ed, giving him a playful jab with his elbow.  
"The red head makes me want a cherry pop." Colin laughed as he moved on to help Thom unload. Ed shook his head and followed Colin back out to the van. As they made their way back Colin and Ed saw the two woman taking random pictures. Sasha moved and went to find her shots as she could see a band getting set up for at least a basic sound check as she snapped a couple of pictures before moving back to the behind stage so she could stick close to Caitlyn. Colin and Ed walked to their instruments and started getting set up. Things happened fast and Sasha just wanted a few basic shots before everything began. As she got a shot of Ed setting up and tuning his guitar. He saw a small flash and looked up to see Sasha taking pictures. He turned and smiled at her and was surprised when she gave him a sweet smile back before disappearing behind the stage. Colin came up to Ed after and smirked.  
"Flirting, are we??" He teased looking where Sasha had gone. "Maybe we can make some friends." Colin suggested and Ed shook his head and smiled.  
"Don’t you have a bass that needs tuned?" He asked as he went back to tuning his guitar. Colin shook his head and went back to his bass and watched Jonny and Phil bring the rest of their stuff to the stage and set it up. 

Caitlyn followed Sasha around, taking her own pictures before walking backstage with her and to the other side of the stage and getting a couple pictures from the stage of the venue. She looked over and caught the look between one of the guitarist and Sasha and she couldn't help but smirk. Cailtlyn walked to the end of the stage and was about to jump off when Thom had come on the stage carrying another amp and a guitar, more like juggling it to be exact. She turned and walked over to him and held a hand out.  
"Anything I can help with?" She asked. Thom looked up surprised, he stared a moment and realized that the person in front of him was the one Colin was oogling over. He smiled and held out the amp for her. She smiled back and grabbed it and stepped back. "Where would you like it?" She asked. Thom looked back at her and motioned his head to the centre of the stage before walking.  
"This way" he said in a low voice. She nodded and followed him. He put the guitar down then reached for the amp, which Caitlyn handed off to him and he got to setting everything up. Caitlyn went to walk away but had stopped when she heard Thom talk, even if it was a bit silent. "Thank you" he said as he sat down on his amp and started tuning his guitar, his blond hair falling into his face.  
"Anytime" she said as she made her way off of the stage. Before she could jump again she had caught the eye of Colin who was over with Ed. She had noticed that he had stared as she walked by the first time. She smiled at them and winked before jumping off the stage to get a couple pictures on the floor of the stage. She trained her camera on Ed and Colin and fired off a couple shots before taking a couple of Thom before walking away. 

Ed and Colin looked up from their instruments when they heard Caitlyn offer Thom help. Colin couldn't keep his eyes off of her though. Now finally seeing her up close she was way more beautiful than he had thought. They watched the exchange silently. Once Caitlyn jumped down he caught the wink from her and looked to Colin to see his expression, which was him pulling a Jonny and hiding behind his hair as he worked with his bass and Ed couldn't help but be amused. Sasha knew they were there for their friend's band and not that she minded but she was distracted. Sasha finished with her other pictures rather quickly going to find Caitlyn as she got her film switched out. Before she jumped off the stage she gave a small wave to the guitarist who she caught looking at her again as she had circled the stage getting random shots. She went to find Caitlyn as they knew their friend's band was about to start and she wanted to have a fresh set of film to take pictures. Ed looked up from his guitar to see Sasha walk across the stage, he got a wave from her before she had jumped off, which caused him to smile big. 

The rest of the sound check went fine and people were finally allowed to start filling in. They didn't play until later so they had a chance to walk around and check out the other bands. Of course Ed was hoping to catch another glimpse of the blue haired woman. 

Sasha went to find Caitlyn as they knew their friend's band was about to start and she wanted to have a fresh set of film to take pictures. This was something Sasha thrived in and she liked the chaos of backstage and the fact the crowd was a good one always helped make the show awesome. Caitlyn met up with Sasha right before the first band took the stage, it was their friends band.  
"So, did you notice we were being watched earlier?" Asked Caitlyn as she took a couple pictures of the stage. "The guitarist one seemed to take a liking to you" she said, now teasing her friend with a shoulder nudge before taking a couple more pictures. Sasha couldn't help the smile as Caitlyn brought up the fact that they were being watched earlier.  
"Yeah seems we're quite the attention grabbers of the evening which I don't mind at all." Sasha giggled looking at her. "Who knows maybe we'll see them after the show if lucky." She poked fun at it as their friend was about to take the stage. Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at Sasha's comment and also hope that it was true. She definitely wouldn't mind getting to know the bassist a bit better.


	2. Chapter Two

Thom was sitting at the bar nursing a beer with Ed. He was getting a bit antsy about getting on stage. He wanted to preform, he hated the waiting sometimes. "Will I be seeing you and Colin tonight or should I not wait up?" He asked Ed with a laugh, referring to the two woman they had seen earlier. Ed took the time to actually look offended.   
"I would never" he said, but he couldn't keep a straight face. Thom started laughing as well. All the talk about hooking up made him realize that he hadn't seen Jonny since they arrived at the venue, though if he had to take a guess, he was holed up in the green room or in a corner reading a book. Colin had been roaming around as he came up to Ed and Thom at the near end of conversation.   
"Who knows we might have two new friends..." Colin settled next to Ed who seemed offended as Colin elbowed him. "You can't tell me that little smile the blue haired girl gave you wasn't interest on her part." Colin laughed as he sighed. "Though her friend I want to meet..."He tried to eye out to find the girl. "Either one I am sure is a good lay." Colin added just to annoy Ed at this point. The music was good and it was almost time for their set as the crowd was great and it made them all the more excited to perform. 

Sasha and Caitlyn's friends band tore through their set and had both of them all over the place to try and get good angles of each of the members. The set rocked and the crowd was feeling it which was great as Sasha was finally drinking which Caitlyn seemed thankful. Sasha was really enjoying as she snapped photos of the crowd and her friend's band they were getting some really awesome shots as Sasha was excited for what she was getting to do.   
Caitlyn decided to head backstage and get a good few pictured from the sides and of the drummer. The set way too fast for Caitlyn's liking. She backed off and went to the bar to get a couple drinks. She ordered a shot and then a mixed drink. She took her shot and then the drink and decided to head back to the green room to change out the film in her camera. She definitely wanted to get a couple pictures of the guitarist and the bassist. When she walked into the green room she saw someone sitting on a chair in a corner, reading, his hair covering his face. She smiled at him as he looked at her but didn't really say anything as she started to replace the film. Jonny looked up as he heard someone enter the room, expecting it to be Thom but was surprised to see it was one of the woman that Ed and Colin were looking at. She smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded before going back to his book. 

The rest of the bands went by quickly and Caitlyn got a couple pictures of them but it was Radiohead, which she learned was the name of the band from listening into people's conversations, that she was a bit excited to see. She had talked to her friend and had learned that he had gone to school with all of them. She nodded and listened to him talk about them. Once Radiohead took the stage the crowd seemed to go a bit more wild then with the other bands. Caitlyn made sure to stand right in front of Colin, though it was a bit tough with him all the way in the back and his brother, which she also learned from their friend, standing in front. Thom took middle stage and grabbed the mic with one hand and kept his other on his guitar.   
"Thank you everyone for being here! And thanks to all the other bands as well. Hope you enjoy! This one's called Creep" he said as they went into the song. 

Finding out the next band was called Radiohead Sasha thought it was a rather clever name as she was all over that stage as they started their set really getting into the pictures. This was the element she loved as she could see each one holding their focus even caught Ed glancing her way a couple of times when she passed by for the right shot. She made her way above the stage and got a few shots from the top and the crowd was really into it which she knew the shots she was getting were going to be epic. An interactive crowd and an interactive band really could make a night. As Caitlyn took pictures of Radiohead she found herself getting into the music. They were actually very good. As they played Ed kept an eye on the blue haired woman in front of him. He couldn't help but watch the way she moved as she took pictures, it was almost like a dance, he thought. Thom looked between Ed and Colin and smirked at what he was seeing.   
Halfway through their set she decided that it was enough of pictures and that she wanted to get into the pit. She ran back to the green room and set her camera in her bag and put it off to the side before heading back to the bar and getting a couple drinks. Her mood got better as Sasha started to drink as well. She was feeling pretty good by the end of the set. She managed to come out of the pit with a small cut across her cheek, which she didn't mind much. They finished up their set quickly and headed off stage. Caitlyn met up with Sasha and they both headed to the bar to get one last drink. Sasha made her way around as Derek from their friends' band came up asking her if they wanted to stay and drink after as they were going to have a sort of party since the venue was theirs well into the next day. Sasha and Caitlyn were down as they heard Radiohead had accepted the invitation to hang so Sasha naturally was curious about the guitarist who kept glancing her way every time she passed. Caitlyn was very excited to keep drinking and to hang out with their friends for a while longer. She was still flying high from the concert and didn't want to go home any time soon. They had all gathered on the stage and started a game of truth or dare. She had managed to talk to bartender into letting her by a whole bottle of Jack to keep for herself. She sat down on Derek's amp and took a couple swigs before things started. 

The night ended as Caitlyn and Sasha settled in with their friends for drinking and a classic game of truth or dare and fucking around backstage as within an hour the place was practically there's as they moved back out on stage. "I dare you and Derek to have a face off..." He spoke as Derek was the guitarist of their friend's band. "Oh come on..."Sasha spoke as she stood as she was tipsy at this point and everyone was having a good time just trying to get to know one another as the night was young and they were still settling in. Sasha stood up from where she was sitting putting her jacket to the side with her camera. "Which instrument?" Sasha asked as Derek handed her a guitar. "Any song?" She asked as Derek turned on the amp. When Sasha was dared to play an instrument with Derek Caitlyn sat up a bit straighter. She actually loved watching her friend play. The only instrument she could play was the piano and violin, and those were because her parent's made her. The was the one problem with growing up in a rich house. There was always music lessons, dance lessons, etiquette school and everything else that went along with it. Sasha sighed looking at Caitlyn.   
"They didn't give him a chance." She laughed as she strummed the guitar to life as amp came to life with music as she got her bearings as she was a bit intoxicated at this point. Derek started playing Smoke on the Water as Sasha rolled her eyes. "Beginners..." She spoke as she looked at him and showed him how it was really done. Caitlyn smiled at her friend as she started to play. Sasha was concentrated on her guitar as Derek had stopped playing and just watched in sort of awe. Caitlyn took a swig and looked over to see Ed and Colin standing off to the side, she smirked and turned back to Sasha. It was rare that she got to see and hear her friend play, but when she did it was always amazing to her.   
Ed and Colin were walking around back stage when they started to hear playing. They both looked at each other and made their way to the stage.   
Thom sat in the green room with Jonny, Phil had decided to go home right after. Thom had his head in Jonny's lap. His eye's were closed. He was trying to come down from the performing high, but it wasn't happening. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jonny.   
"What do you think the others are up to. I think I still hear playing on the stage" he said, kind of wanting to go check out the noise, but also wanting to stay where he was. 

When the two got to the stage Ed couldn't believe what he was seeing. They watched Sasha play a bit before Colin looked at Ed as he leaned in as his gaze seemed fixed on the girl.   
"I think you're falling in love or drooling I can't tell which." Colin spoke. Ed of course wasn't expecting the girl of his dreams, as he had started to refer to her as, playing guitar very beautifully. He was broken from his trance by Colin's comment. He turned to him and smiled   
"She's perfect" he said. Sasha stopped when she noticed they had company. Derek looked at Ed and Colin.   
Grab a drink and join we're playing truth or dare with alcohol..." he spoke as Greg spoke up.   
"Sasha you won the dare! Though where did you learn to play?" He asked as Sasha shrugged. "My dad he's in a band." she spoke looking at Caitlyn. Ed smiled and walked over and sat down.   
"Truth or dare? Isn't that a bit childish?" Asked Ed sarcastically. Colin couldn't help but smile at Ed's comment.   
"Nothing wrong with being childish sometimes" said Caitlyn as she took another swig of her Jack.   
"Your father is in a band? Which one?" Asked Ed now way more interested in her than before. Sasha had set the guitar aside as she didn't think that there was much interest in her life. She liked to keep to herself as really the only person who knew about her crazy life was Caitlyn which she was happy to that. Her mysterious admirer though was now around and she was curious as it seemed the feeling was mutual as they walked onto the stage. Caitlyn of course knew Sasha didn't like talking much about herself, and normally she would have answered for her with something else but she knew when she should shut up and let her flirt and talk to someone she seemed to like. Caitlyn gave Sasha a knowing look before turning to Colin.   
"You know, you don't have to stand, there's plenty of room over here" she said motioning to the other side of the amp. "I promise I don't bite....Much" she said with a smirk. As Caitlyn spoke up Colin made eye contact with her. Caitlyn saw Derek almost roll his eyes. Colin looked at Caitlyn as he came over and happily settled beside her as he smiled at her.   
"Perhaps you can help me solve a riddle then, Cherry Pop." He spoke as he looked at Caitlyn. "What is your name?" Colin asked as he settled down beside her. Colin had been calling Caitlyn Cherry Pop all night since she had red hair that just was bright. She was like a beckon that he was drawn too and he liked it.   
She looked over as Colin came and sat down. She took a swig as he talked and asked her name. She couldn't help but wince at the nickname, though she didn't say anything about it. She held her hand out for him. He manners starting to make themselves more apparent the more drunk she got. She couldn't help it, it was to wired into her brain and it took a lot to stop herself from doing a good portion of them, other's she really had no choice over.   
"I'm Caitlyn, though I prefer Cait, Caitlyn's only when I'm in trouble" she said with a wink as she took his hand.   
"Truth or dare isn't childish some of the greatest drunken things come from truth or dare." Sasha spoke as he asked about her father and which band he was in. "His name is Patrick O'Neil and he is the founder of the Irish band known as the Jeckells. Mostly a punk underground band, taught me everything I know about music." She stated looking at Ed. "I grew up on tour all the time was actually born in Dublin." She spoke as Ed's focus seemed completely on her. "So do you have a name besides guitar dude?" She asked. Ed smiled at her before talking.   
"Ed" he said as he came closer and settled beside her.   
Colin glanced between the pair before looking back to Caitlyn as she introduced herself.   
"Well now I won't have to call you cherry pop nice to meet you Cait." He spoke as he shook her hand kind of oddly. "I'm Colin." He introduced himself in turn. "Seems your friend likes my friend." Colin spoke in a small teasing tone. Greg interrupted the conversation.   
"Truth or dare Cait?" He asked looking up at her. Cait dropped Colin's hand and took a swig before turning toward Greg. She sat up straighter, though she was sure it wasn't possible at that point.   
"Dare" she said very proudly.   
"Right, since we managed to get Sasha to show off, it's your turn, I dare you to balance this book on top of your head and do one of your ballet routines" said Greg, reaching over and finding a fairly large book and handing it to her. Caitlyn stood up and handed her bottle to Colin who took it and took a swig before watching her get up and take the book. She turned it over in her hands to gauge the weight of it. Caitlyn thrived in the spotlight and Sasha liked her quiet, but they balanced each other out. She liked people to get to know her and not try to guess based on who her dad was. While she was loosening up and cringed when Ed told her he knew who her dad was. Saying they weren't terrible made her shake her head.   
"Is that what you boys are trying to do is pick up me and my friend?" Sasha asked looking at him as she glanced over at Colin. "He's got his hands full then." She spoke as she just looked at Ed with a smile. "You're pretty epic with a guitar it was fun to watch you play." She stated. Ed couldn't help but beam when he was complimented on his playing. Normally everyone gravitated toward Jonny, he was the more crazy one on stage, though you would never know just how shy he really was off stage.   
"Thanks" he said. "Your pretty good yourself. Your father taught you well" he said. Sasha smiled as Ed complimented her, she was trying to not let her shyness get the better of her. 

Caitlyn went to the middle of the stage as everyone turned to watch her. She placed the book on top of her head and balanced it before taking up a starting stance. She went up on her toes and held her hands out in front of her. She took a breath and then stepped out and went into a turn. She put her foot down and threw the other one out, causing her to turn again. Her arms moving with her body. The book on top of her head never wavering. She took a leap and landed on her toes and twirled again. She did a couple more moves before stopping in the starting position before taking a bow, the book still on top of her head. Colin watched in absolute amazement as the girl had skill and grace that not a normal person would possess in his mind slightly rendering him speechless. Sasha loved it as no one got to see Caitlyn's skill as she was a wild child and Sasha loved her to death. The girl was her best friend and the fact she had a guy hitting on her part of her wanted to be her wing woman but she knew Caitlyn could handle herself. They had a small signal if the needed rescuing and she was fine for now.   
During the performance Thom managed to get Jonny out of the green room and to see what everyone was doing. Thom stopped in his tracks at the sight of Caitlyn performing a dance. He was surprised and in awe, along with Ed. When the performance had stopped he started clapping.   
"There's no way in Hell that someone could be that graceful!" Said Thom as he walked the rest of the way on stage. Caitlyn took the book off of her head and smiled at them. Sasha was startled when Thom walked in as there was another with him as he looked quiet.   
"Well, I'm not just someone now am I?" She said as she dropped the book in Greg's lap, causing him to let out an oof before going back to the amp and sitting back beside Colin. She took her drink back.   
"Apparently" he said as he took one of the other amps and sat on it. "What are we doing?" He asked   
"Truth or Dare" said Ed with a smile. Thom did a facepalm but didn't say anything else.   
"Breaking in the new comers! Gorgeous hair! Truth or dare!" She said, pointing to Jonny. Jonny saw the girl from earlier yelling at him and complimenting his hair. He was so sure about truth or dare, especially with people he had just met. He held up his hands.   
"Thanks, but, I'll just watch." He said as he stuck close to Thom as Sasha smiled at him. When Jonny had declined playing she let out a pout but wasn't about to force him to do anything he didn't want to. She may be wild and like to pull people into her craziness, but she would never really push anyone into doing anything they didn't want, she was also trying to make nice with the older brother so she really should be on her best behavior.   
"You're sitting a bit far away, you can come closer" said Caitlyn as she handed off her bottle again to Colin, offering him a drink. Colin looked over to the drink she had offered and took advantage of her invitation and moved closer to her. Caitlyn watched as Thom brought Jonny closer and couldn't help but want to hug Jonny and make him look less uncomfortable, but she could see Thom had a better handle on it then she would.   
"Don't mind if I do." He smiled as Caitlyn offered him the bottle and he gladly took a swig. Thom got up and grabbed Jonny's hand and pulled him closer to the circle and sat down, pulling Jonny with him. Jonny may not be playing but Thom was actually interested in playing. Jonny wasn't exactly feeling the game but Thom brought him closer to him so that he felt a bit better. Socially anxious didn't mix well when meeting new people but he was trying. His head had been into a book but Thom did try to socialize him. Derek shook his head as they did a couple of rounds in their normal turns as Derek looked at Ed.   
"Truth or dare dear sir." he spoke.   
Ed smiled before answering.   
"Dare, obviously!" He said. Derek nodded and steepled his fingers.   
"I dare you to chug these three beers then try to play the beginning guitar part for Stairway to Heaven" he said. Ed let out a laugh then shook his head as he took the beers from Derek and proceeded to chug all of them before he was handed the guitar that Sasha was playing. He stood up and sat beside her. He had to stop and think a moment on how the song went, but he went straight into it, only missing one note. Ed proudly took to showing off his skills in both drinking and guitar which Derek hand to give credit where credit was due. He played well and there was something about guitarist that drew Sasha in. Sasha knew at that moment she was her mother's daughter since her father played guitar passionately.   
"I'll give it to you. Challenge complete." Derek said as Ed set the guitar back down but stayed beside Sasha.   
"Alright Sasha, Truth or Dare" asked Ed, crossing his arms and looking down at her.   
She tilted her head to the side. "Dare." She was curious as to what Ed could exactly throw at her.   
Colin leaned over to Caitlyn after watching Sasha watch Ed.   
"I think your friend is rather taken by Ed's skills." He spoke taking another swig before handing the bottle back.   
She then turned to Sasha at Colin's comment and could see her start to turn in on herself, Caitlyn was about to try and bring her back but she seemed to do it on her own. She couldn't help but want something to happen between Ed and Sasha. It had been a while since Sasha had tried to do any kind of dating and it was nice to see her getting along so well. She let out small laugh and took the bottle and leaned in closer to Colin as well.   
"Oh she's definitely taken by him. Seems Ed's just as taken though" she said, looking at Colin out of the corner of her eye before taking a swig.   
Ed was happy that she had chosen dare, though he really had no idea what he was going to have her do. He didn't know her very well. He thought about it for a second before smiling.   
"I dare you to spin around ten times then try and do a cartwheel" he said. He honestly couldn't think of anything else. Everyone else seemed to be doing innocent stuff so he decided to keep that up, though he was curious as to if and when they'd start pulling out the big guns, even though they had all just met. Sasha looked at Ed as she wasn't sure though he seemed in thought as to what to do with her dare. Sasha eyed him suspiciously as he got a smile across that face. He had quite the smile that Sasha really liked as he told her to spin around ten times and cartwheel.   
"Alright..." She spoke as she looked at Caitlyn and Colin who seemed into each other. Depending how much alcohol she wondered how much longer it would take for Caitlyn and Colin to be closer as each time she glanced at them they moved closer and closer. Sasha was just happy to see someone take an active interest in her friend. Dating had been horrible for them as the guys they found were less than spectacular.   
Colin looked at Caitlyn as she handed over the bottle.   
"What does one have to do to get know you better?" Colin asked with a small smile as he grabbed the bottle after she took her swig and gladly took another. Caitlyn looked over to Colin and smirked at his comment.   
"A pack of cigs and maybe some food" she said with a laugh as she took the bottle back. Speaking of cigarette's, she was surprised that she hadn't craved one all night, she figured she was too into the bands. She pulled out the pack and play one out before lighting it up and taking a drag. She then turned her attention to Sasha as she did her dare. Colin was very interested in getting to know Caitlyn better and when she mentioned how to get to know her better.   
Thom looked at Sasha when the dare was given. He definitely needed to see this. He then brought his attention over to Caitlyn and Colin and smiled.   
"Looks like Coz is more than likely gonna get lucky tonight...Or at least a number" he said as he leaned over to Jonny and dropped his hand and snaked his arm behind him and started messing with the hair at Jonny's neck. He couldn't help himself, both Greenwood's had amazing hair and he couldn't keep his hands off of Jonny's. He leaned in a bit more to try and comfort Jonny but also show him that he was doing well with his anxiety. It had always been that way between them. The moment Colin had introduced them they almost inseparable. Though things didn't start to take any kind of turn until he had finally allowed Jonny to join the band, which was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made. 

Sasha walked over into the middle of the stage and spun and spun and spun ten times round. She managed a cartwheel and a back flip just to show off. Though she was very dizzy as a result she sort of slumped back into to Ed a bit. When she had finished Caitlyn put her cig between her lips and attempted to clap. It was quite impressive. When she fell into Ed she couldn't help but smirk and think that tonight is definitely going way better than they both could have expected.   
"Oops sorry." She spoke regaining her footing. She giggled as she looked at Jonny as Thom and him had been talking. When Sasha fell into Ed he put his hands out to steady her. He let his hands linger on her arms for a bit before he helped her steady her feet. Sasha was a bit embarrassed falling that was why she walked over to Jonny as he had caught her attention and seemed uncomfortable. 

Colin liked how this was playing out when he observed Ed catch Sasha to stable her. Sasha shook out of her dizziness and walked over to Thom and Jonny looking at the pair. "You..."She spoke her voice gentle. Jonny pointed to himself. "Humor me with a truth." She spoke as Jonny nodded hesitantly. "Your name." She spoke as Jonny smiled at her at least.   
"Jonny..." his voice quiet.   
"Nice to meet you Jonny." Sasha said as Derek who was drunk spoke up. .   
"That doesn't count!" He called as Sasha glared at him. Sasha lived up to the meaning of her name it meant protector and she was protective of those who seemed awkward in social situations. Colin wasn't sure how he felt about Sasha approaching Jonny but their interaction was sweet he wanted to deck the guy that called out that what his answer was wasn't good enough.   
"Fine...favorite thing." Sasha spoke as Jonny wasn't sure but he smiled and humored everyone.   
"Easy..." He leaned back against Thom. "Thom..." He sort of was shy about it as Sasha smiled.   
"That's sweet." Sasha stood as she looked at Thom. Thom of course was quite impressed as well. He looked to Sasha though as she walked up to them and knelt down. He was worried for a split second she was going to try and push Jonny into something crazy, his hand tightened in his hair to reassure him everything was fine. He let out a breath however when she had asked him nicly his name. He glared at the guy who had mentioned that that question didn't help. Though Jonny's answer to her next question made him blush a bit. When she walked away he turned to Jonny and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the game.   
Colin heard Greg take over as he aimed it at him.   
"Truth or dare!" He commanded as Colin smirked.   
"Truth.... "He spoke as he glanced at Caitlyn.   
"Most dateable person in this room." Greg asked as Colin nodded looking at Caitlyn.   
"The lovely lady beside me." He winked at Caitlyn. When Colin chose truth, Caitlyn became a bit sad, she was hoping for a dare, but the question was enough for her. When Colin had answered she smiled before taking a drag of her cig.   
"Of course I'm the most dateable one here. Besides Sasha of course, any man would be lucky to have her, though I would beware....She is Irish after all" she said winking at Sasha before turning to Ed and giving him a stair down. Ed swallowed but could see the playfulness in her eyes and calmed a bit. He could definitely tell that you mess up with in you have the other one to deal with. Afterwords she leaned in a bit more to Colin and took a swig before handing it off to him. Sasha took her spot near Ed as she poured herself a couple of shots and downed them to keep the night going. Sasha was having a good time as she heard Colin's answer to the truth as she looked at Caitlyn with a small smile. That was a sweet answer as she looked at Ed when Caitlyn concluded with her statement that Sasha was very Irish in nature. Sasha laughed a bit as they were having a good time.   
Jonny leaned against Thom. "Yep he's going to get her number even if it kills him." He whispered quietly. Sasha settled back near Ed as Derek asked Thom.   
"Truth or dare?" He asked taking a swig of a drink. Thom couldn't help but laugh at Jonny's comment about Colin and Caitlyn. He was brought back to the game as he was called out. He thought for a second.   
"Dare" he said with a smile, hoping to get something good. Derek smiled.   
"I dare you to switch shirts with someone in the room" he said. Thom let out a laugh. He wasn't quite confident enough to take off his shirt, but he didn't want to back out. He wanted to switch with Jonny but he knew that was definitely out of the question so he decided to help Colin out with Caitlyn. He moved away from Jonny and stood up and went over to Colin. He was the closest one to his size.   
"Alright Coz, off with it" he said as he started to take off his shirt. Caitlyn looked over to Colin and took a drag, waiting to see him shirtless, even if it was going to be for just a second. Colin who shrugged as he started to strip off his shirt and traded with Thom. He glanced at Caitlyn who seemed to have eyes lingering on him he couldn't help but smirk. Caitlyn watched intently as Colin took off his shirt. She didn't even hide the fact that she was staring. She rose her eyebrows and nodded in approval before turning away and taking a drink and handing it over to Colin.   
"Alright, Alright..." He spoke as Colin looked at Ed. "Truth or Dare?" He asked as he took the bottle from Caitlyn. He knew Ed would chose dare and he had a good one in mind.   
"Dare" he said with a smirk. Colin smiled and was about to say his dare but Greg took over.   
"Kiss Sasha, and it can't be a peck on the cheek or the mouth full on the lips kiss." Greg said with a smirk.   
Sasha could kill Greg as she looked at him as Sasha glared at him.   
"You could just chicken out." He spoke as Sasha looked at Ed. When Greg called out the Dare before Colin could she sent him a glare this time, though she was not disappointed in it.   
"Sometimes I swear I could wring is neck" she said in reference to Greg as she took one last drag of her cig and putting it into an empty beer can she was using as an ash tray. Ed of course couldn't back down from a dare and he was definitely not opposed to kissing Sasha.   
"Ah the man's dream comes true." Colin spoke as he wasn't sure if Sasha would be game for it. Much to his surprise the young Irish girl was more game than he thought. Much to Ed's advantage he thought since he only had been eyeing the girl with the sweet smile all night. He could tell beyond what Caitlyn and him were informing each other of their friends Sasha seemed really into Ed. He half expected her personality to be similar to Caitlyn who was wild but Sasha had a sweeter disposition compared to Caitlyn at least from what he was observing. He liked Caitlyn's personality and he was sort of drawn in by at all he liked a girl with personality and a bit of bite to her.   
"I'll kiss a stranger." Sasha spoke at least stating consent of it. He turned to her and put his hand at the base of her skull and brought her to him and kissed her. He didn't exactly get a time frame of how long the kiss was supposed to last and he found that he didn't care. He could be perfectly content with kissing her forever. Sasha was a bit shy when it came to strangers but she could project and outward confidence but alcohol definitely helped liquid courage. It didn't alter her personality any she just had a little more fun when she was tipsy and she could be a wild child but at the same time she could be tamed in the right setting. Ed had her attention and with Ed's dare she went with it as life was short and kissing a stranger could change a person's life depending on the situation so to her this worked. It wasn't exactly a short kiss, as Sasha was rather shocked as she returned the kiss and went with it. Ed was pleasantly surprised when Sasha had kissed back. Caitlyn could hold back any more as she wolf whistled.   
"Go Sasha!" She said with a laugh. She was definitely having fun, now that the dates have gone passed middle school. Ed pulled back at Caitlyn's whistle and smiled down to Sasha.   
"Definitely wouldn't mind doing that again" he said to her under his breath. Sasha pulled back and looked up at him her cheeks slightly red with a blush as she heard his comment.   
"I wouldn't mind kissing you again either." She gave him a small smirk. Ed then turned to Greg.   
"Truth or dare, mate?" He asked. Greg looked at him and smirked.   
"Dare, obviously" he said. To this Ed was pleased.   
"I dare you to strip down to your pants(underwear) and run a lap around the venue" he said with a smirk. Greg's jaw dropped and everyone else started laughing. Greg recovered and puffed out his chest.   
"Fine. No big deal" he said, trying to cover up how nervous he was. He stripped quickly and ran out I'd the venue. Sasha leaned against Ed and looked up to him with a smile before turning to the front of the venue. 

Greg came back in five minutes later out if breath. He jumped back on stage and pointed to Caitlyn.   
"Truth or dare?"   
"Do you even need to ask? Dare"   
"I dare you to take off your top and leave it off for half an hour" he said. Caitlyn let out a laugh but didn't complain. She definitely wasn't a shy person. She handed the bottle if again and stood you and pulled off her tank top to reveal a black Lacy bra, a very toned stomach and a long jagged scar across her side. She folded her shirt and set it aside and sat back down. She looked at Colin out of the corner of her eye and took the bottle.   
"Truth or dare Colin" she asked as she finished the bottle and went on to the case if beer that was beside her. Sasha heard Caitlyn's dare. Stripping what a cliche as her stomach had the scar as Sasha shook her head as Colin kind of eyed Cait with a smirk as she turned to him asking Truth or dare.   
"Oh come now dare...sexy by the way." Colin slurred out as Sasha hid her giggle. Caitlyn finished her beer and grabbed another one and handed it off to Colin and got one for herself. She was taking her time, trying to think of the best dare for him. Things were getting interesting now and he didn't exactly know what she wanted him to do. She could feel Colin looking her over, she halfway hoped that he didn't ask about her scar.   
Caitlyn finally turned to Colin and smirked.   
"I dare you to…” she was about to say something when Thom spoke up.   
“Seven minutes in heaven with Cait!” He yelled, looking proud of himself. Caitlyn looked to Thom, eyebrows raised but she didn’t deny it.   
“What do you say?” she said as she stood up and held her hand out to him with a wink. She was more than willing to see how this would all turn out. Colin looked at Caitlyn as she was about to deliver an edgy dare he did not doubt it when Thom opened his big mouth and dared seven minutes in heaven. What was this? Were they in high school? He shrugged since Caitlyn seemed game.   
"Alright to a broom closet it is." he spoke as he took her hand taking a last swig of a drink. He was eager to be alone with Caitlyn this would have to do. She grabbed his hand and led him to a broom closet that she had came across earlier. She looked back to the rest.   
“Who’s keeping track!” she said as she opened the door and took it in.   
"I will" said Ed as he followed them. 

The closet was a little bit bigger than a normal broom closet and of course smelled of bleach and other chemicals.   
“Sure we’ll wind up High as shit before the seven minutes are up” she said with a laugh. Ed came up behind them, looking at his watch.   
“I'll start it once the door closes” he said. Caitlyn nodded and pulled Colin in with her and shut the door. She felt around for a light switch and found one. She flipped it in, but it didn’t do much to illuminate the small area. She leaned back against the wall and started him down. Normally she would have initiated everything but she decided to switch it up. She held her hands out at her sides.   
“Well….We only have seven minutes. Do your worst” she said with a laugh. Colin was feeling a bit tipsy but he was mostly a gentleman as Caitlyn invited him to do his worst in seven minutes which invited a smile across his face.   
"Well dear Cait, I'll try my best." He he said with a smirk. He had almost a half naked woman in his mists and as much as he wanted to take advantage of it he decided the subtle approach was the way to go. He reached up and caressed her cheek lightly. "I'm so glad to have met you tonight." He spoke as he leaned in without second thought and kissed her it didn't take much for things to escalate from there. 

Back on the stage Thom had stood up and grabbed a beer for both him and Jonny.   
“Your friends gonna leave him in one piece, right?” he said with a smirk. He was actually quite glad that Colin had met someone and was even more intrigued by that someone. She definitely was a wild one and he honestly couldn’t wait to see what trouble she was going to get Colin into. Sasha had watched Colin get dragged into the closet. If Colin could survive Caitlyn he would be the first to not be intimidated by her. Sasha thought Caitlyn deserved someone who could handle her and allow her to thrive as she was. Sasha leaned against a speaker as Thom went off to get a drink as he asked if Caitlyn was going to leave Colin in one piece.   
"Maybe we'll see." She laughed as time ticked by slowly as Ed watched his watch as Sasha looked at Ed as he really did tower over her small frame. She was the shortest person there which every time someone called to her attention she was finding she had to look up which was making her laugh. Wasn't her fault that at thirteen her body decided that she would grow no more taller. Genetics were interesting as her mother and father were taller and her sister was threatening to surpass her in height and she wasn't even eleven yet. Jonny took the drink from Thom when he returned as he leaned against Thom as he took a drink. Jonny was curious about Sasha as she was kind of adorable but she interacted well given her shy nature. Whether it was just the fact shy people seemed to naturally stick together or it was just her kind disposition he wanted to get to know her better. She had made an effort to be kind why couldn't he at least try since Thom liked to socialize out of the two of them. 

Caitlyn could tell that Colin was a bit shy, not as big as his brother, but she could definitely see the resemblance in the way they acted. She had half expected to have to take a leap but was surprised when he came forward and mentioned that he was happy that they had met and she couldn't agree more. When he finally kissed her hands went straight to his hair. She honestly had been wanting to put her fingers through it all night. Once it seemed that Colin wasn't as shy any more Caitlyn decided to take it up a notch. She pushed herself off the wall and pinned him to the opposite. One hand came out from his hair and slid down his chest and then under his shirt. His hands finally started to listen to him as he went straight for her hips. He ran a hand up her side and stopped right at her scar. He was curious about it but really didn't feel like breaking the kiss and ruining the mood to ask. When Colin's hand came to her scar she had to stop herself from flinching. She was having the same idea of not wanting this too stop. Colin was a little more than happy at the turn of events with Caitlyn to be stuck in a broom closet was usually miserable and awkward. While he had put it in her hands to push it forwards he was very happy that she did. He was already crazy about her and they had barely known each other longer than a couple of hours at this point but he hardly cared. Caitlyn was nothing short of amazing and he was all the happier for it and he knew he wouldn't forget her and he wasn't about to let her slip away. When she kissed him his mind had gone blank nothing else mattered until Ed interrupted. He sort of cursed under his breath because of it as he was not ready to exactly part with Caitlyn. He hoped they could pick up where they left off later if the moment hadn't completely died by then. It didn't feel like seven minutes when Ed had mentioned time was up. Caitlyn reluctantly pulled back with a sigh. She did think about telling them all to piss off and let them continue but it would be in bad taste. She backed up and winked at him.   
"That was too much fun" she said. "You're a damn good kisser as well, has anyone ever told you that?" She said as she reached for the knob. Sasha saw no one was exactly moving to interrupt the would be lovers as she sighed as she went over to the closet and knocked on the door.   
"Times up! Cait don't make me tattle to your mum!" Sasha threatened as she knew it was a way to get under her skin in a fun fashion. She didn't get a chance to open it though before Sasha was there threatening to tell her mother. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Once Colin and Caitlyn came out of the closet looking slightly more disheveled than before Sasha laughed. She winked at Caitlyn.   
"If you could tell me exactly where mother is at this exact moment I would let you" she said as they headed back to the stage. It wasn't uncommon for her mother to go jet setting around the world randomly without notice. She settled back onto the amp and even closer to Colin. Sasha and Caitlyn were surprised however when they had hear Jonny call Sahsa's name. Caitlyn was happy that he was starting to get accustomed to everyone.   
"Sasha..."Jonny called. "Truth or dare?" He asked as Sasha was curious as she looked at Jonny.   
"Uhh dare." She was curious as she looked to Jonny. He had a tune stuck in his head he couldn't quite get out but he had heard the girl playing before he wanted to know what else she could do. She was clearly musically inclined.   
"Guitar please." he asked as Greg looked at him with a weird look. He got up anyway and took the guitar from it's stand and handed it off to him.   
"She's already played..."Derek pointed out as Sasha elbowed him in the stomach causing him to gasp in pain.   
"I know, I'm going to." Jonny spoke as he messed with the guitar a moment. "Can you sing?" He asked as Sasha was almost afraid as she hadn't really performed for any of her friends beyond the guitar.   
"Yeah..." Sasha trailed off as she saw the look from Caitlyn who seemed fully leaning onto Colin like she had claimed him as hers and Colin didn't mind in the least. Thom watched as Jonny got up and took the guitar. Thom usually wouldn't admit it out loud but he definitely loved to watch Jonny play his instruments. There was something about it that made him more. He loved how shy Jonny was but he couldn't get enough of how confident he looked while playing or the look of concentration he gets while learning a new instrument or trying to make Thom's nonsense turn into music. 

Jonny started to play a few notes before really playing a tune.   
"Alright, here's your dare I want you to make up a song on the spot to my tune." He spoke as Sasha walked over and sat beside Jonny. When Jonny dared Sasha to sing she caught her eye. Caitlyn of course loved it when She sang or played an instrument, but she was a bit worried that Sasha would back out.   
"Alright I accept your dare." She replied as Jonny played the song a bit as Sasha listened to it for a good moment. Caitlyn was happy when she didn't and sat up a bit straighter as Sasha went over to sit next to Jonny. Sasha wasn't sure what was going to come from her mind but she went with it.   
"True to your words you left me behind. What could you say to make the pain go away?   
More questions than answers as I sit here in a cage. 

I'm not a caged bird , I want to break free, Don't put your chains on me, or expect me to make nice with   
society. 

You mince words better than you love, I'm not fragile like a damn dove, Take me as I am keep your gifts, I don't want them, You can shove it for all I fucking care 

I'm not a caged bird, I want to break free, Don't put your chains on me, or expect to make nice with society 

You think you've won , but you've got nothing , Watch me fly away, Cause you don't get to see the best   
part of me yet. 

I'm not a caged bird , I want to break free, Don't put your chains on me, or expect me to make nice with   
society 

I'm not caged no more..." She sang. 

Jonny was really feeling Sasha's voice when she started singing and she had quite the inner rocker girl that he didn't expect. That was where her wild energy laid and she had soul in her voice that was stunning. They had whole song as he got the itch out and once more. Jonny looked at Sasha when they had finished and smiled. They all listened to Jonny play, but when Sasha came in everything seemed to go silent, besides the guitar. Her voice echoed perfectly through the empty venue and Caitlyn couldn't help but smile and clap. The song was beautiful and she was sad that it was over.   
"You and I are going to make some sweet music together." He spoke as Sasha gave him a high five. "Not bad for on the spot." He complimented as Sasha laughed.   
"I think its terrible." She laughed as Jonny shook his head.   
"It suits you.." a bonding musician to one another as Jonny looked to Ed. 

Colin elbowed Ed.   
"I think you may want marry that one." He spoke with a slight laugh. 

Colin may be Jonny's biological brother but Ed was definitely his surrogate brother, though everyone looked out for the youngest though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Once the song had ended he couldn't help but just stare in awe. When Colin made the comment all he could do was nod. 

Ed watched intently as she started singing and hit jaw hit the floor. He was quite sure he'd never heard anything quite like it. She just kept doing more and more things to get him more interested. She was musically inclined and she seemed to be getting along with Jonny. When Jonny started to play Colin smiled he was glad to see Jonny speaking up for a change instead of being in the background. Sasha and him seemed to hit a mutual liking and it was fun to watch them hit it off. He played a tune and she made it a song quite beautifully in fact. Sasha was a gem and perfect for Ed in every way. Caitlyn he wasn't going to let go when Sasha finished her song he clapped along with Caitlyn who was enthusiastic and praised Sasha for her song as she looked at Caitlyn. She spoke up after she got done clapping, stood up and went over to her and gave her a hug.   
"Shut your mouth! It was amazing!" She said as she picked her up and sound her around. She then turned to Jonny and hugged him as well. "And finally! Someone she can talk music to that won't go over their heads!" She said as she pulled back and ruffled his hair, she honestly couldn't help herself on that one, it looked too soft to not touch. Sasha hugged Caitlyn back, though she was a bit embarrassed after Caitlyn had made such a spectical of her song. as Caitlyn rubbed Jonny's hair he looked at the girl with a smile.   
"Well I'm glad to help?" he sort of questioned as Sasha smiled. Caitlyn walked back to Colin and pulled out another cig and lit it before turning to face everyone.   
"What now? Do we keep going or try something else?" She asked as she blew out a couple smoke rings. Greg and Derek were done for the evening as they stood up and decided to find a place to pass out. They mentioned they were out as Caitlyn asked what they wanted to do. Jonny looked at Sasha.   
"Have you ever been recorded?" He asked looking at her. Sasha shook her head.   
"My father and I have a passion project and play in small taverns when he is in town but nothing that I would seek professionally." Sasha was being honest. Jonny looked at her honestly.   
"I want to record that song you wrote if you can recall the lyrics for it." He explained looking at Ed and Colin.   
"I'm probably could I'm sure." Sasha replied as Jonny stood taking a sort of lead in the situation as he looked at Caitlyn.   
"You ladies have kept us entertained for the evening and since the lovely guys have yet to ask for your number why don't you come back to our place for the night. We have plenty of room and since Colin and Caitlyn seemed to have hit it off and Ed can only stare at you Sasha, the night is still young there is much fun to be had and we have better booze at our place." Jonny suggested as Sasha looked at Ed shyly.   
"Yeah that's fine..." Colin spoke as he was game for more time with Caitlyn. Sasha threw Caitlyn's shirt at her as Sasha nodded.   
"I'm down for anything fun." She spoke giving Ed a playful bump with her hip as she giggled.   
"Good then you can mess around in our home studio if you like." Jonny was just excited to have someone who enjoyed experimenting with music.   
When Jonny had mentioned heading back to their place Caitlyn was game. She grabbed her shirt in mid air when Sasha threw it at her and she put it on. She was actually very excited about everything. At Jonny's comment about them not getting their number's she couldn't help but laugh. She shot a look at Colin before helping the band gather their equipment and headed toward the van to help with everything.


End file.
